Good Cop, Bad Cop
by xXxMusicSavedMyLifeXxX
Summary: This is literally a roleplay me and someone did. This is basically PWP. Seriously, but if you like yaoi, this is the story for you. UsUk, Possible UkUs in later chapters. Enjoy!


6

_**So this is a roleplay on facebook I did. The lovely me is Alfred and my friend is Arthur. Sorta started off with the answer of a friend request…just so you can have a clue what Arthur is thanking Alfred for :3 Also that's why the paragraphs are so short. I don't feel like adding anything. I'm supposed to be asleep right now.**_

Arthur let out a soft sight and looked up at the American. With a slight bow he gave off a smiled and thanked him properly then what was given before. "Thank you, Alfred. F Jones."

Alfred nodded and grinned. "No problem! Now," he said, pausing to give his next words more emphasis. "I'm gonna raise some hell~!" He winked at the Brit.

Arthur then had a slight blush on his face but shook it off. " 'Raise hell' You say?" he questioned him, curious to what he was going to do.

"Raise hell. I can raise other things as well, but Im a nice man." Alfred smirked at the other's expression. "I can do a lot of things if I set my mind to it. And I think I'm going to start by giving you a little bit of hell."

Arthur chuckled, humoring the others comment. "Oh really? And how so? " he smirked looking at him, like some joke being pulled.

Alfred rubbed the back of his head and pulled out a badge. "I'm from the FBI, and I'm going to have to ask you to assume the position, please."  
Arthur broke out in laughter. "OK Alfred ..." he played already along thinking he just bought that badge at a dollar store.

"The name is Officer Jones, sir. You can and will refer to me as Officer Jones." He tossed Arthur his badge. It was real, and it wasn't hard to tell that it was real. He'd spent top dollar to have it made, though he wasn't really with the FBI. He just wouldn't tell the other that.

Arthur observed the badge before him. Then his eyes widened. 'He can't be serious!' Arthur thought over and over in his head, yet refused to do as he said. "No" he clearly stood his ground handing back the badge.

Alfred chuckled darkly as he took it back. He slipped it into his back pocket, raising his shirt to do so and revealing a gleaming pistol in his belt. It too was indeed real, but it was loaded with blanks. He took out a pair of handcuffs and twirled them around his fingers. "Arthur, I will ask one more time, please assume the position against the wall or I will use force."

Arthur only gave off a chuckle. He looked him in the eye and smirked. "I beg to differ~" he crossed his arms, but- on gaurd for anything to happen.

Alfred sighed and shook his head. He suddenly reached out and grabbed his left arm, spinning him around until he came face to face with the wall. He took his right hand and pinned it behind his back with his left and cuffed him. "I had asked politely, but you refused so I was force to be rough." He pinned the smaller body to the wall.

Alfred expected this and pulled out his gun. He pressed it against the small of his back. "I originally wasn't planning on punishing you, but it looks like i will have to change my mind." He smirked and slammed Arthur into the wall. "I didn't want to play rough, but now...I have to."

Arthur stopped and cocked his head slightly to glance at him. "You wouldn't pull the trigger..." he said smirking, but knew he shouldn't really push his luck.

"No... but that doesn't mean I can't use it against you," he said simply. "I'll take you to my bed and I'll show you what I mean." He threw the man over his shoulder as if he were a fifty pound bag of dog food.

Arthur had no choice but to go with the other. He dangled over the stronger man's shoulder being carried like it was nothing. He struggled, but knew it was doing him no good. When the other opened the door to the room Arthur got a chance and bit his shoulder. "Put me down, you bloody Git!" Arthur yelled at him.

Alfred laughed darkly, holding on tightly to his delinquent. "Oh, no. I say what I mean, and I mean what I say. I was originally planning to frisk you, not you had to do things the hard way."

Arthur sighed and rolled his eyes. "Well then, what are you going to bloody do?!" He still attempted to struggle a bit, knowing it wont do much but it still was uncomfortable in cuffs.

"Things," he smirked. He wasn't going to tell b him what his plan was. That would ruin it. He carried him to his bedroom and dropped him in the bed.

Arthur sat up still pulling on the cuffs that binded his hands together. He took off focus of his cuffs, then turned attention to Alfred. He looked up at him as Arthur was going to scoot off the bed and stand up.

Alfred pushed Arthur back down, settling him on the middle of the bed. He took a key from his back pocket and freed one of Arthur's hand only to have both hands cuffed to the iron bed post. He chuckled as he stared down at the man. The light caught his glasses in a glare that made him look scarier.

Arthur struggled even more until he heard the 'click' sound. Even worse he couldn't move for he was chained to the bed. Just 'great' ...  
Looking up a Alfred about to yell at him he noticed he looked more- intimating then before. The others cold glare gave him chills throughout his body. He clenched his fists, but kept eye contact at the other. Arthur's heart racing and he became more nervous by the second just from the distant glare he was given.

Alfred let the man struggle. It was really no good. A less than innocent smile formed on his lips as he studied his captive. 'This will be fun,' he thought. He was going to have his way Arthur. Cuffing him to the bed made things easier for him. With that smile on his face, he climbed on top of Arthur, leather clad hands gripping his shirt. "Lets open you up, shall we?"  
He pull his shirt until it ripped, exposing his smooth skin. He leaned down to lick his chest once. "I will have my way with you , whether you struggle or not," he stated darkly, tongue dipping out once more to give a firm lick to his nipples.

Arthur wiggled slightly as he ripped open his shirt, though it was quiet arrousing- he only tried to focus on one thing and that was getting free. He tried to kick and even tried to headbutt the other. When he felt the American's tongue on his chest hus eyes closed shut and he blushed. As the other continued Arthur let out a small whimper.

Alfred placed his hand on Arthur's head, slamming it into the bed when he tried to headbutt him. He growled and bit down on his nipple as punishment for the action. He sat down on the Brit's crotch, smirking as he felt Arthur start harden beneath him.

Arthur arched him back, and gripped on the cuffs that held him back. He grunted slightly as the other bit him. Gritting his teeth he glared at the other, but couldn't help becoming harder from all this. -  
He cursed at himself mentally, saying he shouldn't be enjoying this... but he was. He laid dorm still in fear he might bite him again.

Alfred glared back; he grinded his hips against Arthur's. He was pleased with his reaction. He'll be more fun to play with than he thought. He slid off Arthur, leaning down to catch the zipper of his trousers in between his teeth, purposely rubbing the hardening length. He pulled the zipper down and unbuttoned his pants. With one fluid motion he had them off and on the floor.

Arthur refused to have him pleased. He liked away from Alfred and tried his best to keep quiet. Biting his bottom lip, he prevented from any moaning - let alone sound. He's Harding length was being a pain though. It throbbed under the fabric.

Alfred rubbed him through the fabric casually. "H,,...What would happen if I wrapped my lips around it?" he thought out loud. He removed the last remaining item, throwing them on the floor with the rest of his clothes. Alfred gave his member a long lick from bass to tip.

Arthur let out a low moan and tugged on the cuffs, still trying to move his hands. His breathing became harsher and he panted lightly as the other basicly teased him. He glanced down at the other looking at him with lust and a bit of hate. "Ahh~ ... y-you bloody... fuck... d-dont!"

Alfred raised his eyes to meet Arthur's. He put on a confused expression. "Stop? But you seem to like it ." He repeated the action again, his eyes still locked on Arthur's. "Your mouth is telling me one thing, but your body is tell me another. Which one do I listen to?" he asked lightly, beginning to take him in, but no more than the head, sucking.

Arthur curled his toes and try to scoot back away from his mouth. He then thought he could make him back off if he bucked forward. Arthur bucked up into his mouth trying to make him gag a bit.

Indeed Alfred did gag, pulling away and shaking his head. He took his glasses of and set them on the bedside table. Cold, steel blue eyes met with Arthur's emerald green eyes as anger flashed through his eyes. His hand went down to his own jeans, unbuttoning and unzipping them. He wasn't wearing underwear so his erection sprung out. When he wasn't hard, he was a good nine inches, but at full attention it stood proud at ten inches.

And he was at full attention. "You son of a bitch!" He grabbed both of Arthur's legs and spread them.

Arthur was trying to kick him and still wiggle out. "What's the m-matter Jones? Hm? Cat got your tongue?" He chuckled, but knew he was just digging himself a bigger hole.

"Let's see...should I use lube or no?" he questioned to himself, smirking. "I think we go with no." He lined himself up with his entrance."Get ready~"

"A-alfred .. don't" he choked out as he tried to back away from the American's length. He shivered, from being beneath him. He looked up at him flushed red and sweating a bit. "Alfred... please... don't..." he felt bad he came down to begging and pleading.

He pondered his pleas. He reached to the bedside table. He opened up the top drawer and took out a bottle of lube. "Would you rather me use this?"

Arthur hayed to plead. He sighed and nodded "y-yes..." he mumbled out as he closed his legs still scooting back from him.

He spread his legs again. "Keep them open," he ordered as he put lube on his erection, he lined himself back with his entrance. He lifted his legs onto his shoulder. He hummed a dark tune as he suddenly thrusted completely into Arthur.

Arthur arched his back and gripped the bars. His eyes widened and he moaned loudly as the other entered him. He panted trying to get used to his size. He didn't think he would be that big. "M-mnn!~ "

Alfred didn't really give Arthur enough to adjust before he pulled out to the head and slammed back in. "Listen up, and listen closely. You will call me Officer Jones. Understood?"

Arthur moaned once more. He only nodded his head unable to talk. He panted feeling weak in his knees. He looked up at the other.

The man beneath him was a pitiful sight, helpless. Alfred started a fast hard rhythm, showing him no mercy. But he was only getting started. He had a lot planned for the small Briton.

Arthur was a sweating, blushing mess. With ever thrust a small moan was made and he panted heavily. He turned his head away not wanting him to see nor look at him.

Alfred reached out and grabbed Arthur's chin with his lube covered, gloved hand, and he forced the Brit to look him in his eyes. His bad cop persona was slowly, /very slowly/, melting away as a few moans escaped his own lips as he fucked the man senseless, showing no mercy all the same.

Arthur looked into his eyes with lust. He panting got harsher then before and with his legs he pulled him closer.

Alfred's angle changed and he was able to penetrate deeper within Arthur. He smirked as he was pulled closer. He leaned leaned down and flicked his tongue over his nipple, biting down on it.

rthur uncontrollablly moaned louder , but it wasn't from the licking of his nipple -  
Alfred got 'lucky' and hit his prostate. A rush was going through his body and he knew it was wrong but he loved it. He wanted more- more of Alfre- ...Officer Jones. Arthur gave off a small smile.

Alfred grabbed Arthur's hips and pulled him back to meet his violent thrusts, slamming hard enough to make the bed creak loudly. He wanted to make the man release and release hard.

Arthur Moaned louder nearly sounding like a scream. His back was arched and his fists were clenched piecing his nails into his palms. "Ahh! F-faster!" He screamed.

Alfred sped up his thrust. He was panting hard, sweat covering his face. He was getting turned on more and more as Arthur screamed and moaned beneath him.

Arthur screamed out his name tugging on the cuffs and arching his back. He was so close, he didn't know how long he could last before cumming.

That same gloved hand that held his chin wrapped around his member, stroking hard, fast, and in time with his erratic thrusts. He was close as well, but he was going to make sure Arthur came before he did.

Arthur tried his best but he couldn't take it anymore. He wiggled around feeling very close. Then with a loud moan he arched forward and came, getting some on his face.

Alfred let go of a breath he didn't know he was holding as he came soon after Arthur. He let go of his hip an spent member, panting. He sat down beside Arthur and caught his breath.

Arthur laid there. A flushed red Brit of sweat and cum. He his hands just dangled from the chains. He turned away from him and even tried to wipe his face from his own essence.

Alfred leaned over and licked his cum off his face. He wiped the substance from the head and settled himself back in his pants. "I'll be back," he said as he stood. "I'm not done with you." With that, he left the bedroom, leaving the Brit cuffed still.

Arthur too the chance to try and leave. - but first the cuffs. The tried to flip over and turn himself around. Of course that wasn't working. He just tried to break the cuffs if he pulled hard enough, but, he cut himself in doing that. Then he heard Alfred's footstep coming back. He sighed and relaxed like he was. Arthur might as well get what's coming to him. He turned his head away from him and just ignored Alfred.

Alfred heard Arthur struggle to get free down in the kitchen. He came back up with a bottle wine. "Thirsty?" he asked, sitting on the bed.

"It would be better if you uncuff me..." he mumbled loud enough for him to hear. He didn't even bother to look at him, but wine would help.

He raises an eyebrow, but he straddle him. He took a took a swig from the bottle, but he didnt swallow. He press his lips to Arthur's and allowed the liquid to flow pass his lips into his mouth.

Arthur blushed slightly but allowed him to kiss him. He took some wine but drew his glance away from him still.

He sat the bottle on the table. He uncuffed Arthur and let him sit up.

Arthur was confused why he had let him go. He sat up and rubbed his wrist ignoring the slight cuts. He glanced over at Alfred. "... um... pass the wine please "

Alfred handed him the bottle. "Take a breather and a drink."

Arthur took the bottle and took a drink. He sighed and rubbed the back of he head. "You know... if you just uncuff me a bit ago... I w-wouldnt have ran away."

Alfred nodded. "You wouldn't have had a chance to even if you tried. You're still not running away. I got plans for you~" he said, holding out his hand for the bottle.

Arthur just chuckled "what kind of plans?~ " he took one more gulp before handing back the bottle.

"Good plans." He smiled and drank. "You'll enjoy it."

"If you say so..." Arthur spoke stretching. "I'm going to the restroom. I'll be back. " he got up and started to head for the restroom

He nodded and watched him leave. He waited patiently for him to return. He stripped his shirt off. He placed his gun on the night stand along with his badge, wallet, and the cuffs.

Arthur washed off his face and wrists. He sighed and walked back to the room and sat at the edge of the bed.

Alfred took Arthur's wrist and looked at it, shaking his head. "See what you get for struggling?" He ran his tongue along the cut there. "Anyways, get some sleep. You'll be needing it when you wake up," he muttered, finishing off the rest of the wine.

Alfred took Arthur's wrist and looked at it, shaking his head. "See what you get for struggling?" He ran his tongue along the cut there. "Anyways, get some sleep. You'll be needing it when you wake up," he muttered, finishing off the rest of the wine.

Arthur blushed as the other ran his tongue on his cut. He nodded and laid down. "I guess... n-night " he said as he climbed into And got comfortable in bed.

Alfred sat the empty bottle on the nightstand and grabbed the cuffs. He cuffed one of Arthur's hand to the lowest sitting bar for extra measure. He stripped off his pants, uncaring that he was naked. He slipped into the bed with Arthur, reaching over and cutting out the lamp. "Night."

Arthur only rolled his eyes and laugh "whatever wanker... night " he said before closing his eyes and relaxing. Though it was hard to when something was poking him from behind.

"That's Officer Jones." Alfred pressed against Arthur and buried his face in his back. He sighed softly, curling up.

Arthur smiled "night... Officer Jones." He yawned and fell into a peaceful slumber.

Alfred too fell asleep, though his sleep was less than peaceful. He leaned more into Arthur as he slept.

Okay, I just really wanted to get this up tonight. I'll go back to edit it sometime soon~

_**~LoveViolently**_


End file.
